


【汤库】成人礼

by Kriiiay



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriiiay/pseuds/Kriiiay
Summary: 前文后文接LOFTERID：柯瑞.





	【汤库】成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 前文后文接LOFTER  
> ID：柯瑞.

6.

水流从花洒中流淌到脸上时克莱还觉得有些不真实，此刻斯蒂芬的发旋就在自己的眼下几厘米处，斯蒂芬的身体——裸露的身体，正紧紧贴着自己，如果不是水流的冲刷，克莱就快觉得两人相触的那块肌肤要烫得起火。

“Look out.”

手指撩起头发上的水珠，看着克莱有意又拘束地躲开，斯蒂芬又笑出声来，看在他耳尖早已通红的份上，克莱决定原谅他。

一切不对劲都是从斯蒂芬那只不安分的、越发往下、最终开始在克莱屁股上游离的右手开始的。待克莱惊觉到时，斯蒂芬的一只大腿已经伸到自己腿间了。

Top本能的求生欲使克莱几乎不费吹灰之力地把斯蒂芬反压在湿滑的浴室壁砖上，愈加粗重的鼻息在耳后侧传来，仿云母石冰凉的触感刺激得斯蒂芬往后一退，清晰地感受到股间抵上一个滚烫坚硬的东西。

两人几乎同时悲哀地意识到。

撞号了。

“今天是我的成人礼啊斯蒂芬。”克莱低头轻轻啃了口男孩的肩膀央求到。

斯蒂芬都快哭出来了。进也不是退也不是，球队队长的身体抗衡败给了学弟，初夜就被压，面子往哪放？

 

7.  
克莱擦干身子从浴室出来的时候，好笑地发现斯蒂芬正把自己裹在被子里背对着自己。忍下笑意坐在床边，把手放在那块因为喘息还在慢慢起伏的白色鼓包上，克莱生出了一种仿佛在给猫顺毛的错觉。

“Steph…”

裹在被子中的人仍只是悄悄地缩瑟了一下，没有接话。

“好吧我知道。”放慢了手上的力道，腾出一只手去把玩男友露在外面的头发，克莱说，“你是不会愿意屈居于下的——那么优秀那么厉害被那么多女孩喜欢的斯蒂芬库里......”

见被子里实在没什么动静，刚准备起身离开的克莱却被扣住了手腕。

“嘿…”男孩偷偷用力的手腕甚至因为某种特殊意味而悄悄颤抖，微红的脸颊，不稳的呼吸和顽皮的笑意顺着滑落的被子呈现在克莱眼前，“如果是你的话，优秀的库里也不是觉得那么不可以。”

 

8.  
“我不会强求你。”在迎接斯蒂芬急促的深吻间隙克莱还不忘高举双手——哪怕他的两腿间早已硬得发疼。

“希望如此。”斯蒂芬说。他就着克莱的肩膀一个翻身跨坐在后者身上，低头又去找男生湿红的嘴唇，克莱发烫的舌尖毫不留情地搜刮着斯蒂芬柔软的口腔内壁，交换着互相紊乱的鼻息。

手指捏上斯蒂芬胸前粉红色的两点，微妙的刺激惹得他轻轻地一颤抖。

“嘶……”

“我没经验。”克莱立刻老实承认。

“我也没有。”斯蒂芬尽力压抑着声音伸手向克莱的下身慢慢抚弄，甚至能感受到某处滚烫微弱的跳动和逐渐的胀大。

环着男孩的腰肢拉近两人的距离，两人的阴茎意味十足地相互摩擦。

“我可不信。”克莱说，他每一个落在斯蒂芬身上的吻，每一下暧昧的抚摸确实生疏又毫无章法——欲念的驱使使他才管不了那么多，“不然你那么多天背着我干什么去？”

怀里的男生除了几声难耐的喘息声之外不再接话，克莱埋头在他的颈口吮吸，留下足够暧昧的痕迹，就当他以为这个话题将被忽略时男生才低笑出声。

“我他妈害羞不行啊？”

 

9.  
这句话的杀伤力过于强大。

总之下一秒斯蒂芬就被一个转身狠狠地压在了床上，后穴比语言更诚实，难耐的收缩无疑被克莱尽收眼底。斯蒂芬闪烁的双眼里充斥着过于罕见的情绪。

克莱扯过一个枕头塞在斯蒂芬的身下抬高了后者的腰——书上说这会让人更舒服一点。

“草莓味、薄荷味、奶香味，Steph你想要哪一种……”被压在身下的斯蒂芬耳尖通红地看着男友拿出一堆五颜六色的瓶瓶罐罐的润滑，一一摆在自己身上，“哦还有一瓶青苹果味……”

“你滚啊！”

一只手指探进去的时候斯蒂芬已经有些难过地扭动起身子，男友的另一只手不停地揉捏着自己的臀肉，另一只手指尖的冰凉液体刺激得下身每一根神经都一个踉跄，后穴自觉的收缩和包裹使他更不敢抬头看克莱饱含笑意的眼睛。

直到第三根手指的探入斯蒂芬终于发出了一声不再压抑的呻吟和暗骂。

“放松宝贝。”克莱抬头，把目光定格在男生通红的脸颊上。这导致斯蒂芬用嘴撕开安全套再丢到克莱身上的一系列动作都带了足够的特殊意味。

 

10.  
克莱的双手始终在斯蒂芬滚烫的身子上游走，哪怕茎身却在穴口处被阻断了去路。

“靠……”斯蒂芬喘着粗气，“我真做不到……”

“放松Steph。”克莱似乎从他声音里听出了隐约的哭腔，如果忽略现在这幅不好言说的尴尬境地，他只想狠狠地操翻身下这人。

哪怕有润滑和扩张，过于紧张的穴口也迟迟不敢接纳克莱的到来。抬起一只软麻的手臂遮住双眼，感受着自己臀肉的轻微战栗，斯蒂芬却突然感受到自己的下身被一阵温热包裹。

“克莱…？”撑着手肘坐起的斯蒂芬彻底被眼前的景象给震慑，正吞吐着斯蒂芬的阴茎的克莱甚至挑了挑眉。

过于羞耻和兴奋的一切感官都随着燥热的空气上浮，暧昧的呻吟里斯蒂芬的下身悄悄放松，克莱放过了直接把前者口到射的大好机会，直起身子，一个挺身长驱直入。

“艹艹艹艹艹！！！”斯蒂芬忍不住骂出声，内壁肌肉敏感的一阵收缩差点直接将克莱的小兄弟夹软，双手无意地紧扣住克莱的肩膀，划出几道深红色痕迹，“我疼啊！”

“我…”克莱被斯蒂芬猝不及防一顿挠，下身又被夹得滚烫，迷迷糊糊里没了反驳的思绪，抽过床边自己的一条领带，在斯蒂芬诧异的目光里一把擒住了前者的双手捆了个结实压到了头顶。

“嘿！”

“别乱动。”克莱嗓音沙哑。微俯下身，温热的鼻息在斯蒂芬的身体上袅绕开诱人的浅红色。

傻子才信他没在斯蒂芬的双眼里看到了那点小期待。

小心地抽动着茎身，时不时顶端碾过关键点，充满成就感地看着爱人随即被刺激得一阵战栗，继而发出一声绵长的呻吟。

斯蒂芬的身体因为被绑在头顶的双手而更加舒展，张开一条漂亮的弧线，似乎每一寸肌肉都在随着克莱逐渐加快的速度而跳动。

克莱的呼吸也愈加粗重，他按过斯蒂芬的面颊递上一个毫无章法的吻，看着爱人的眼角竟被情欲催出泪水——琥珀色的眼睛被一层一层地敷上迷乱的水雾，从而衬得其中的那一丝绿色都更加清晰。

“我把你操哭了。”克莱侧过脸在斯蒂芬的耳尖吹气，异样的快感使他加快顶弄的速度。

“去你的……嗯啊……慢点……”带着浅浅呜咽的急促喘息催使着克莱以下又一下地加重力道，肉体碰撞的声音和暧昧的水声在房间内回荡，快达到高潮的灼热感从两人相接的地方不断向外扩散。

斯蒂芬能感觉到自己的穴肉在舒适的颤抖中又是绷紧又是放松，无法挪动的双手成功让他觉得自己已被完全征服，从未体验过的酥麻和淋漓尽致地快感使他甚至在一瞬间找不到清晰的感官，克莱的一声低吼中两人都悉数释放。

 

11.  
在克莱抱着斯蒂芬去浴室清理的时候后者都不敢去看白色的液体从自己体下淌出的疯狂画面，又再镜子中看到浑身过于高调的吻痕和掐痕里终于发出了一声悲叹。

“你他妈就是仗着自己今天成人礼。”

克莱歪着嘴角抹了把斯蒂芬的脸，“你这叫得了便宜还卖乖。”

斯蒂芬：“……？？？”


End file.
